Ailis In Wonderland? What!
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: A family through generations has seen The White Rabbit Sebastian. But only one can enter Wonderland. A girl named Ailis, is next in line. What adventures await her? (( CIEL IN WONDERLAND FIC! UNDERTAKER/HATTER x OC ))
1. The Chase

_**((AN: Here we are again, a pilot fanfic... Once again, credit to OverTheLoveOfYou! Now, here's the guidelines. Certain scenes you will be seeing things such as "[Alice's them]" Before you say, "what does that mean?" I'll tell you. It's music that is to be played while reading certain parts in the fanfic. To make it more entertaining and enthusiastic! Now, On with the story!))**_

_"Mommy? Can you read me that story?" Asked a bright eyed red haired six year old child laying in bed._

_"Sure honey, what story are you talking about?" Asked her mother, who appeared well aged. Her hair was auburn._

_"Um...Al...Alice's..." She was struggling to talk. "Alice's...Adventures?"_

_"Alice In Wonderland?" She asked, smiling._

_"Yes! But it's called Alice's Adventures In Wonderland mommy!" She corrected her, giggling._

_"__Good girl. You're so Bright! Like the sun. Just like your name, Ailis." Her mom patted her on the head._

_Ailis smiled, happy. "Read me the story mommy!" She pleaded._

_"Alright." She went and pulled out a very old book of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland. "Here we go."_

_As her mother began to read, Ailis's eyes panned to the doorway. Someone was standing there, with red eyes. Ailis's eyes widened. _

_The figure, with gloved hands, put its finger to its lips, as if telling her to be quiet and enjoy the story._

_"Mommy...I'm seeing him. In the doorway!" She pointed._

_Her mother turned around quickly. The figure disappeared._

_Her mother looked back at Ailis, seeing Ailis's eyes wide with terror. She wasn't doing it for attention. She really did see something._

_"Was it the Black figure again?" She asked, curious._

_Ailis nodded, shaking a bit. "He's scary!"_

_"I don't think he's going to hurt you. What was he doing?" She asked, petting her head._

_"He was shushing me. Like this!" She put her index finger to her lips._

_Her mom chuckled, a strange look in her eyes. "He was telling you to listen to the story I think."_

_"I don't like him mommy! His eyes are weird!" She whimpered._

_"Thats a bit mean to say. Everyone looks different from us. If he was going to hurt you he would have done it by now sweetheart. Hes just playing with you."_

_"...He is?" She blinked, looking at her doorway again._

_"Of course, but theres a time and place to play. Right now, it's bedtime sweetie. Lets keep reading the story, okay?" She gave a warm smile._

_"...Okay..." She said, her tiny voice sounding worried. How did mommy know he was nice? _

_As her mother continued on, she did not see the stranger again, her little eyes slid closed, falling asleep._

_Her mother closed the book, before kissing her daughters forehead. "Good night Ailis." She said, getting up to leave. As she got to the door, she turned and looked at her daughter._

_"Follow the White Rabbit Ailis." She said, smiling and leaving._

_**~Fourteen Years Later~**_

_**[Si Deus Me Relinquit]**_

_"...Follow the White Rabbit." _Spoke a older woman, standing on a tall rock, overlooking the ocean below. The waves crashed with a thunderous roar.

It was an ominous silence. The woman just stood there, a blank look on her face as she watched the waves crash against the rocks, before pulling back out to sea.

"..." Slowly, she grit her teeth. Her heart was throbbing in deep emotional pain. The woman fell to her knees, covering her face and sobbing. The waves drowning out her voice.

_**~FlashBack~**_

_The tiny child Ailis was tugging on her mother's pantleg. "Mommy! Mommy! I see him!" She was pointing out to the trees. The Black clothed figure was beckoning her with its fingers._

_"Well go get him Ailis! He wants to play!" Her mother laughed, pushing her forward. Ailis took off into the woods, following after the Figure dressed in black. _

_"You shouldn't encourage her to chase imaginary friends. She could get hurt." Said her aunt to her mother._

_"Imaginary? You still think after all these years they are imaginary?" Said her mother, very offended._

_"Darlene, Fairy tales are not real. Think logically." Her sister argued._

_"I __**am**__ thinking logically, Alaine. Ailis is the next in Kin. She will carry her gift. Just as I have." Said Darlene proudly._

_"That isn't a gift, it's an illness. She needs to see a doctor." Said Alaine, shaking her head._

_Ailis kept running, jumping over branches. The figure jumped across a river, leaving her. Ailis whined. "Thats not fair! Wait for me!"_

_How silly Ailis was. She was too small to keep up with the White Rabbit._

_Ailis soon returned, covered in dirt and small branches. "He got away again! He's so meeean!"_

_"Awww. Maybe next time sweetheart. Hes too fast for your little legs." She said, picking her up and brushing the branches out of her hair._

_"I'm as big as the sky! I'm not little!" Pouted Ailis._

_Her mom chuckled, carrying her inside._

_**~Present~**_

The woman continued to weep, digging her fingers into the ground. Tears slid down her face. Her red hair whipping around in the misty wind.

Slowly, the woman rose, before walking off the rock, heading away from the ocean. Her expression looked placid now.

_**~FlashBack~**_

_"...MOM! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Screeched a 19 year old Ailis._

_"What is it?" Asked a sickened Darlene._

_"Mom...It's him...It's him!" She said, pointing to the computer screen to show a Anime of Black Butler, revealing Sebastian with Bunny ears._

_Darlene's eyes widened. "...You're right...It's him...What is this?" She asked, curious._

_"It's an Anime called Black Butler. But this is a spin off called; Ciel in Wonderland."_

_"Oh my..." She looked amazed. Ailis looked at her. "So we aren't crazy..."_

_"...Whos the creator?" She asked, eyes looking glazed._

_"Yana...Toboso? I might be saying it wrong..." Ailis shrugged. _

_Darlene raised a brow. "I don't recognise that name. So it's nobody I know..."_

_"This guys name is Sebastian...Is that right?" She asked her. Darlene thought about it. "I never heard a name from him. Only The White Rabbit."_

_"What about this guy?" She asked, showing her A red haired guy with fanged teeth._

_A smile spread across her features. "Well now, I know that face anywhere. Thats Cheshire. Hes a bit...Gay...As you would say it..."_

_"I need to know more Mom. Please, tell me everything that you saw...I need to put this down." She pleaded._

_Suddenly her mother swayed, clutching her chest. "Oo-oh."_

_"Mom?! MOM!" She squeaked, helping her mother stand. _

_"Call...911..." She pleaded weakly._

_**~Present~**_

"...Hey..." Spoke Ailis as she went past her nephew John.

"Hey...You okay?" He asked, putting his beer down.

"Yeah...Just...Fine..." She said softly.

"You went down to the rocks again?" He asked, knowing the obvious.

"Yeah...Just to clear my head..." She said, going into the kitchen to get some tea.

"More like crying your eyes out." John replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a woman. We cry. It's how we let frustration out. You guys just destroy something or shoot a bird."

"Yup. Cause that's what we guys do." He just answered, not wanting to pick a fight with her.

Ailis came back into the room, cup of tea in hand. She then grabbed a bottle of wine on the mantle, earning a whine from John. "Hey thats miiiine!"

"I need it damn it. It calms my nerves." She said, pouring it into her tea.

"It's for MY nerves! Not yours!" He laughed, finding it funny.

"Too bad. This is the only shit I will drink anyways. I love White Sangria, you know that." She put it back on the mantle. She than drank her concoction.

"Thats so gross..." He said, shaking his head.

"So is beer. It takes like shit and piss coming out a skunks ass." She stated, rolling her eyes. John snorted and laughed.

"So...Did you see that guy again yet?" He asked, referring to Sebastian.

"No...Not since Mom died..." She shrugged.

"Me neither..." He said, drinking another swig of his beer.

Her whole family was cursed with this strange ability. The only people it didn't happen to, was her aunt, and her sister and grandpa. And her two nephews.

_**~Flashback~**_

_A door shutting was heard in Ailis room, eight year old Ailis awoke, blinking. _

_Ten year old John was standing there with the door shut._

_"Johnny? Are you okay?" She asked, rubbing her eyes._

_"I saw a weird guy in the hallway." He said, his whole body shaking. Ailis was surprised to see him shaking. John was the bully of the three nephews. Nothing scared him. But here he was, shaking like a scardy cat._

_"Was it the Blackie guy with bunneh ears?" She asked, sitting up._

_"Y-yeah...He told me to go to b-bed..." He said, gasping and covering his crotch. He had peed himself. _

_Ailis began to laugh. "Haha! You peed your pants! He scared you! I told yah he was real!" She giggled._

_A knock on the door was heard and Ailis screamed, hiding under the blankets._

_Her mom opened the door, blinking. "Do you guys realise how late it is? Johnny what are you doing in here?"_

_"He saw the White Rabbit Mommy! He peed his pants!" Ailis said, peeking from under the blanket._

_"...You saw him?" Darlene asked, eyes wide._

_"Y-yeah! He told me to go to bed! I stole a candy bar from the freezer! He caught me Grandma!" He said, looking like he was about to cry._

_"Go change your boxers and pants and go to bed honey." Darlene said, a serious tone to her voice. _

_John nodded, running out of the bedroom._

_Darlene looked at Ailis. "Looks like he believes you now huh?" _

_Ailis smiled, giggling. "Yup!"_

_"Go back to sleep okay? We'll talk in the morning." She said._

_"Good night mommy!" She said, smiling._

_"Good night Sweetheart." She said, closing the door._

_**~Present~**_

"That was still funny how you pissed yourself." Ailis said, smirking.

"And you screamed when Grandma knocked on the door."

"I thought it was The White Rabbit." She shrugged, drinking more tea.

"I wonder why we can see him?" John asked, thinking.

"Perhaps we're going to Wonderland soon." Ailis shrugged, grabbing a candy bar off the table.

"Hey that's mine too!" He whined. Ailis bit into it. "Not anymore." She said, licking it.

"Thats so fucking gross and wrong." He said, looking like he was going to puke.

"Mhhhhn soooo sweeeeet." She moaned, bobbing it into her mouth.

"Dude stop thats nasty!" He said, covering his mouth.

"You did this shit to me a lot too you know." She said, licking her lips.

"Yeah but we're adults now." He said, getting up to throw his beer can away.

"And yet we are still the same as we were in Middle school." She shrugged, swallowing the candy bar.

"And we still see the same guy..." He said, thinking.

"Don't think too much about it. I have had that problem of thinking too much."

"Weird, I thought you never thought at all." He said, earning a pillow to his face. "Heeeey!" He grunted, picking it up and throwing it back at Ailis, she ducked down.

"Weeeheeeheee! Oh hey guess what?!" She asked, earning a quirked brow from John. "What?"

_**"YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!"**_ She screamed, throwing the tea out of the cup onto John. He gasped, looking incredibly pissed off. "God damn it Ailis! I just showered!"

"UH OH!" She said sarcastically, opening the door and running outside. John in pursuit of her. She squeaked and jumped over the burn pile. "Oh come on! It wasn't hot!"

"You still dumped it on my fucking head Ailis!" He growled, Tackling her. Ailis screeched, John was giving her a noogie.

At least there was still some shred of happiness in this family.

A branch breaking broke them from their thoughts. They looked up, seeing the face of The White Rabbit Peering through the trees, grinning.

Ailis narrowed her eyes. John was staring at him as well.

Ailis's mothers worlds ran through her mind. _"Follow The White Rabbit Ailis."_

"...Ailis...He's telling you to follow him. One last time." John said, eyes looking glazed.

"...Follow The White Rabbit...Ailis..." She said softly, standing up. They both seemed to be in a trance.

Her heart began to race. "He wants to play...Then we shall play..." She said. Slowly, The figure grinned.

_**[Alice's Theme]**_

They were off like a shot, the figure disappeared into the woods. Fortunately, Ailis knew these woods like the back of her hand. John stood there, watching her run off.

The chase was on. It was like the good old times. She began to realise. She was chasing a fairy tale. Only it wasn't. It was REAL.

She grunted, jumping over a fallen tree. She was getting closer to him. Would she actually catch him this time? She ducked under a branch. She blinked. He was gone?

But she had played this game before. She kept running forward, jumping over a small river. She spotted him to her left. She grinned, running faster. adrenaline pumping.

They were coming closer and closer... Only an inch away.

She jumped, reaching to grab him.

Only to go _right through him._

Ailis grunted and hit the ground, gasping. What was he? Was he really a ghost? The White Rabbit turned around, winking at her.

"...What...The fuck are you?" She gasped, her body having the shakes from adrenaline.

He grinned, putting his index finger to his lips. Saying it was a secret.

"...This chase isn't over." She said, getting up.

He turned and ran off then, Ailis in pursuit. This was the longest chase with this thing ever.

She found herself at the edge of the forest. She blinked, finding herself in a field. "Perhaps this is where the old mill used to be." She mumbled. She couldn't find the White Rabbit anymore.

She didn't recognise this area at all. It must have been a rich persons farm. She kept moving forward, curious. She then spotted him, standing by a well.

She approached him, knowing something was up. "...Is your name Sebastian?" She asked him, curious. He had to be, who else would he be? She knew Black Butler inside out.

He slowly nodded, grinning.

Ailis was getting a bit irritated with the silence. "Speak. I know you can." She demanded.

He then jumped and did a backflip, landing down deep into the well. Ailis stared in disbelief. "Oh hell no...I'm not going down there...Not without a rope..." But as she peered down, it wasn't that deep at all. And if she slowly slid down she would be alright.

She was nervous though. Was this the entrance to wonderland? She tensed. In this case, she had to be _extra_ careful.

She climbed on top of the well, peering down. She put her arms on either side of the well, along with her legs, and slowly slid down. It was rough on her hands but she could take it.

But soon, she began to realise, it was deeper then what she thought.

The bottom was no longer there, only a dark abyss. Her eyes widened.

Then she heard a crack and her arm slipped. She fell deep into the well, with no ending at all. Her screams slowly disappeared.

[_**Monocrome No Kiss Instrumental.]**_

Flashes of objects brushed passed her in the well, nearly hitting her in the face. She screamed as a piano came within inches of her body, it's keys playing a sober melody.

She bounced off a bed, surprised she didn't break her back or neck from the impact. Pots and pans smacked against her legs. And at one point she swore she saw a human skull float past her.

Voices was heard talking and chattering, then faded.

Next thing she saw was the ground coming up from below and within seconds...

She went through the floor with a crash, into another room. Her vision faded. It was lights out.

_**[[AN: How silly Ailis is, how foolish she was. How Blind Ailis is. How pitiful Ailis is. Ladies and Gents. I give you, Ailis In Wonderland...Her name is Pronounced Ay-Lish. The name actually means Alice. Oh the irony. Who should she meet first? Cheshy? Lau? Hatter? Lizzie? (I fucking hope not.) I think Cheshy first. But we'll see won't we? Fav, comment, and share if you enjoyed blah blah blah. Credit to Jesse, Chelsea, OverTheLoveOfYou, Iris, Yuuta.))**_


	2. Mushroom

"...Ah man...What A ride..." Mumbled Ailis as she sat up, rubbing her neck. Her body ached all over. But luckily, was unhurt. "They need to fix the landing here..." She joked weakly and stood up.

**_[First Person POV:]_**

I was in a circular room, full of large doors. I knew this room immediately. Only one door got me out, and that door...

I looked around, doing a 360 turn. I found a curtain hanging oddly from the wall. I parted the drape, seeing a tiny door below. by my feet. "Yup...You know the drill Ailis..."

I turned around, seeing a table that wasn't there before. I grinned. This world was amusing. "There is a method to my madness." I chuckled, going over and grabbing the key. It was incredibly tiny. Small enough for small hands...My eyes slowly looked up, seeing a glass vial. "...Here we go..."

I lightly touched the parchment attached to it that read; _**DRINK ME. **_

"...Any normal person wouldn't drink this shit...But I guess theres no such thing as normal." I said softly, pulling the cork out of the vial and drinking only a tiny bit of it. I was instantly appalled at the taste. "OH GROSS!" I groaned. It tasted exactly like beer that came from a skunks ass.

I clutched at my stomach, groaning as the world around me seemed to get bigger. The table was now over my head. My clothes shrunk with me as well which was a relief.

I then hurried over to the door, sticking the key in the lock and turning it with a click. Slowly, the door opened. My eyes widened as light hit my face. I was met with a beautiful sight.

Everywhere was covered in forest. Plants were growing freely and wild. It was a playground to me. I grinned and ran down the steps, taking advantage of everything around me. Not wasting a second. I smelled some herbs. Some wild flowers. Whatever was appealing. This was amazing. So many herbs untouched. What properties could these wild flowers contain? Could some things here cure diseases in our world?

I was about to take off a leaf from a flower when it reared up. "OI WATCH IT!" It hissed. I squeaked and took off. "SORRY!" It was the talking flowers. I HATED the talking flowers. They drove me nuts!

A black blur caught my attention. It was Sebastian. He dangled his watch at me, teasing me, before taking off. I followed after him, chuckling. "Heeere Bunny bunneeeeh!"

I wasn't considered a serious person. It was hard for me to be serious. I took great joy in being here. I would take advantaged of this world every single second.

I came to a stop when I saw giant trash littered everywhere. Whisky bottles to wrappers, to used vials...I blinked, knowing where I was. This was the Caterpillars territory. I sighed, knowing this was going to irritate me to death probably. Lau was the most odd and ...weird character. It could have been worse. The False hermit..._thing_ Viscount could have tried dancing with me. Which...Wouldn't have been a good idea.

I wondered if it was just a better idea to just run while I still could. I turned around, only to have my face impact in something Soft. I squeaked and backed up, thinking I bumped into a mushroom.

Only to see enormous bouncing breasts in my face. I blushed tremendously. The person who's body belonged to those breast was a woman with a mushroom on her head. Her body was delicately outlined by a single outfit. It was Ran Mao. But her Wonderland name was unknown.

"...Caterpillar." She said in a deadpan voice, coming towards me. Her breasts were bouncing with every step and you could see her nipples were hardened into nubs.

I backed up in return, blushing furiously. "U-uh...O-oh m-my...Um..." My voice was shaking. I never admitted it, but I was Bi-curious of women. And this beautiful woman in front of me was freaking me out a bit.

"Caterpillar tales..." She insisted, bouncing toward me.

"U-uh...n-no...NO THANKS!" I squeaked out, making a run for it, or at least attempted to. But she appeared in front of me in a blink of an eye.

"AH! U-uh...U-uh...C-can you point those things somewhere else?!" I was referring to her giant breasts. They were beautiful and all but this wasn't the time nor the place.

"Caterpillar..." She insisted again.

A gust of noxious air blew in my face and I coughed. It was the most disgusting thing I ever smelled. It must have been opium.

[Ciel In Wonderland Lullaby.]

I was suddenly grabbed, I opened my eyes, seeing my face in Ran Mao's breasts. My eye twitched and my cheeks reddened. I was lifted off the ground, before being thrown and landed on a mushroom with a squeak, right next to Lau, his big hookah by his side. "Hello Alice-Kun. Would you like to hear a story?" He asked, eyes shut per usual.

"I'm not Alice!" I gasped, confusion spreading over my face. "I'm Ailis!" I explained, pronouncing it as clearly as possible.

Lau was not phased. "Of course, of course. My memory is not reliable." He said, taking a puff of his hookah spout and blowing all the contents in my face. I covered my mouth with the collar of my shirt. "Thats really rude yah know." I glared.

"And you haven't answered me about the story. Thats rude as well." He replied, a soft smirk on his face.

"Alright...Fine...If I'm free to go after your story..I want to hear it..."

He took another puff of his hookah. "The entire world is a butterflies dream...One night...Zhuand Zhou dreampt he was a butterfly...He was a happily Fluttering Butterfly.." He breathed in his hookah again. Ailis knew this story, but it was fine.

"It was so much fun, he could fly wherever he wanted. And he had no thought of being Zhou...but suddenly he woke up...And was startled to find he was now Zhou..." Lau opened his eyes briefly, before shutting them again. It was an odd sight to behold. I could feel something pressing up behind me. I realised it was Ran Mao, hugging me into her chest from behind. I blushed considerably.

"He couldn't decide; was he Zhou who'd just dreampt he was a butterfly...Or a butterfly now dreaming he was Zhou?...Between being Zhou and a butterfly, surely there must be some distinction..."

"...This is what we call the transformation of things." He finished, blowing clouds of opium at me. I pouted. "You know I enjoyed that...But you need to Stop blowing smoke up in people's faces, it makes them run away. And you should switch to Marijuana, that shit is more healthy and actually smells good."

"You mean Mary-Jane? I partake in such once in a while." He said, once again breathing into his hookah.

"I can tell..." I mumbled, eyebrows raising as Ran Mao started grinding on me. "Uh _okay_, sweetie you're _beautiful_ and all, but this isn't the time or place." I said firmly, lightly pushing her away from me, making sure not to touch her _breasts_. _Her giant breasts..._

"You have a quest?" Asked Lau. curious.

"Not really, I followed the rabbit for fun." I said, grinning.

"But he is your goal yes?" He asked, seeming confused.

"No actually. I'm here to explore Wonderland. To see this world and understand it's take on everything."

"Then spread your wings Alice." He said, opening his arms wide.

"I don't got wings. And I'm not Alice." I laughed, a wide smile on my face. Suddenly Ran Mao grabbed me around the waist, lifting me off the mushroom. "Wha?!"

"Heed the advice of the story Alice." He said as I was carried away. "I'm not ALIIIIIICE!" I screamed as we went up higher.

_**Poor Ailis, the Caterpillar was not as wise as he claimed now was he?**_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly as I fell from the sky. I soon came crashing down onto a puffy flower, pollen exploded everywhere. I covered my mouth to breathe, only to sneeze. "AAAAHCHOOOO!" I squealed.

I soon heard a deep booming laugh ecoeh throughout the deep woods. I waited, knowing who it was. But nothing happened. I shrugged, getting off the flower and heading down a path which the trees looked like they were dying. I stared in disbelief. I knew this area. "Where dead things grow...The Mad Hatter lives." I mumbled under my breath, tensing.

I came to a sign that read: "Mad Hatter" And "March Hare." I kept staring, thinking of what would I say when I met them. I fancied the Mad Hatter. He was silly and Most Interesting. And this was the UNDERTAKER one. That made it much more appealing.

Then, another laugh was heard, only it was a girly giggle and it was all around me.

I smiled. "Is that Cheshire I'm hearing?" I asked with excitement.

Slowly, the figure faded into view, flaming red hair, a fanged smile, a slightly suggestive pose. "You're quite the sharp one."

"So are you with that grin of yours." I snickered.

"Oooh, and clever tooo." He said, swaying his hips.

"What does the famous Cheshire want with me?" I asked curiously.

"I could ask the same...What brings you to the neck of my woods...?" He asked, appearing by my side.

I blinked. "I'm just passing through."

"Seeing the sights? Well...I defintely have a sight for you to see." He cooed, posing against the sign post like he was a pole dancer.

I blushed once again for the hundredth time. "U-um...Okay?..."

"If you go this way...You'll meet the March Hare. Hes pretty standoffish. But if you get him riled...OOOH YES!" He chirped, swinging to the other side. "If you go this way, you'll meet the Mad Hatter, eccentric is a understatement. But his eyes are beyond words." He gushed.

I nodded. "And both signs leads to one area.".

"Clever girl, much more clever then Alice." He appeared by me again. "What did you say your name was?" He asked, face looking confused.

"I'm Ailis..." I replied, eyes shifting away.

"Ailis? Such a strange name. Sounds like your saying Alice but in a funny accent." He snorted. "So you're chasing the White Rabbit? He's quite the hunk." He squeaked, biting his scarf.

"I suppose...But I'm sort of not following him. I plan to hang around Wonderland a while longer then Alice did."

"An Alice not following the White Rabbit? What has Wonderland come to?!" He asked, gawking at me.

"I'm not Alice though! I'm me! Theres always something different." I pouted, crossing my arms cutely.

"Don't be a stuffed shirt. I wasn't calling you Alice. Anyways, if you see the Rabbit, give him a warm Hellooooo~" He swayed his hips. I raised a brow at him. "Uh...I will..."

"Great! Race yooooou!" He ran down the path that just magically appeared, disappearing.

I stood there, staring, before running shortly behind.

This world was amazing. I wondered why my mom left this world. It was so beautiful. I felt healthy again being here. My internal depression was gone. I didn't have to worry anymore! It was truly blissful! Sure some people in this world may have irritated me, but that's what life was like. You were going to run into stupid people. Life wasn't perfect. And Wonderland sure as hell wasn't.

But to me, _it was._

_**It appeared poor Ailis was in over her head. She had no true idea what was about to happen. Would she stay true to her word? Would she attempt to stay in Wonderland? We can only wonder...**_

_**((AN: Credit to Jesse.))**_


End file.
